


carpe noctem

by leov66



Series: facilis descensus averno [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Asexual Combeferre, Flirting, M/M, Parabatai Bond, enjolras does a legal thing for once in his life, enjolras is a gay messTM, ferre is a good parabatai this just in, grantaire being grantaire lmfao, mundane grantaire, shadowhunter enjolras and combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: "Grantaire. You can call me R, it's a-""Yes, I know, it's a pun. What's a Frenchman doing in New York?", he asks and he's almost smiling in the club's dim lights."What's an angel doing in the mortal realm?", Grantaire replies, his eyes never leaving Enjolras'.enjolras meets grantaire at the bar. it actually goes pretty well.





	carpe noctem

Try as he might, Combeferre never particularly enjoyed clubbing. The lights going on and off and the deafening sounds weren't his favourite things in the world, plus their nigts out, more often than not, ended in fighting off demons.

 

Enjolras, on the other hand, loves it. There's nothing like letting loose for once and acting like a Mundane for a night. Even if he's got an electrum-laced whip as a bracelet and Combeferre's got seraph blades in his shoes, it's always fun.

 

Especially if it's a good ocasion to celebrate.

 

"Listen, I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but you've had fake ID's for four years, Enjolras. And you barely celebrate your birthday," Combeferre says with a sigh, already knowing he's lost the arguement.

 

"Don't you wanna do something legal for once?", is all the blond replies, already going through his fair share of up-to-date Mundane fashion.

 

"Turning twenty-one doesn't change anything. We've drunk wine since we were fourteen and there's nothing exciting about watching other people get hammered. I bet you can't even name one legal thing you've done this month."

 

Had it not been for their _parabatai_ bond, Combeferre might already have murdered him numerous times. The liking Enjolras has taken to anything that's adrenaline-inducing has gotten alarming over the years. Of course, nothing really gets bad enough to be life-threatening since they're one of the best Shadowhunters of their generation and Mundane muggers don't stand a chance against them, but alongside the startling amount of coffee Combeferre drinks it's beginning to wreak havoc on his blood pressure.

 

"It's my _birthday_ , Ferre, I'll do whatever I want. Maybe I've just realised that the day I was born is the most important date in the entire calendar and need to celebrate for all the years I've lost?"

 

There's a mischievous glint in his _parabatai's_ eyes when he looks at his collection of weapons to bring along _just in case_. Enjolras always looks like the angel of vengeance, both in Shadowhunters' black training clothes, his hair a mess and a sword in his hands, and in whatever it is that he chooses to wear on their night out. This time, however, he's obviously more eager to go than usually and his clothes leave little for imagination, and Combeferre knows exactly why.

 

"You could've just told me you want to get laid," he says with a groan.

 

"You're the one who said it, not me." The grin on Enjolras' face says it all.

 

Combeferre might act like it's irritating, but deep down it's better that they go together. Enjolras' love life is pretty miserable and he's got a tendency to latch himself onto the worst possible type that usually means trouble and it's his _parabatai_ 's job to make sure he doesn't end up hungover in the early moning in the back of an alley just because he's had one round of shots too many to fight someone off properly.

 

The evening starts off innocently enough, with Enjolras sipping on one Mojito for literally thirty minutes and trying to find someone particularly interesting. Combeferre doesn't mind that at all, since everyone needed a distraction from time to time, but he himself never takes any interest in anybody. They found a book or two on the kind of people a few years before, people who pursued no sexual relationships because they didn't want to, and the term _asexual_ has been stuck in his head ever since. It's good to know he's not the only one in the world who feels like that.

 

"Look at him, I like him," Enjolras nudges his shoulder, snapping him out of whatever he's been thinking about. He points at a guy in the corner of the club, more on the muscular side, a mess of dark curls, and Combeferre knows that's exactly his type. "He's sitting alone, that's a good sign."

 

"We could've just gone to a gay bar, you wouldn't have to play Sherlock." A smile tugs at Combeferre's face and Enjolras only snorts.

 

"I wouldn't have seen him there, so there's that. Keep an eye just in case, okay?"

 

With those words he's gone to the man, and Combeferre does just as he's been told, making sure there are no demons trying to start shit just when his _parabatai_ tries to get it.

 

"Mind if I sit here?", Enjolras says, already taking a seat in front of the man. When he looks up to meet his eyes, he forgets how to breathe for a second. He's always preferred warm colours over colder ones, but there was something about that shade of cloudy grey that pulled him in.

 

"Why bother asking if you're planning on doing that anyway?" He tilts his head a little bit and Enjolras knows it's on.

 

"You've got a point there. The name's Enjolras, by the way."

 

"Grantaire. You can call me R, it's a-"

 

"Yes, I know, it's a pun. What's a Frenchman doing in New York?", he asks and he's almost smiling in the club's dim lights.

 

"What's an angel doing in the mortal realm?", Grantaire replies, his eyes never leaving Enjolras'.

 

"You're quite a flatterer, aren't you?", Enjolras chuckles. He looks at the Sight rune on his hand as he pushes a stray lock of hair back.

 

"Nah, I just happen to have eyes."

 

They talk for what feels like hours, the topics switching easily from Roman and Greek philosophy and social justice to double texting and sparkling water. It's wonderful, the way they keep the conversation going almost effortlessly. For the first time, Enjolras actually looks forward to talking to somebody he meets like that again, and that's why he gives Grantaire his phone number when he's about to leave with Combeferre.

 

"It was very nice talking to you, even if your point of view is so cynical it's physically impossible," he smiles at the man.

 

Perhaps it wasn't what he'd come for, but it was very good. He keeps thinking about Grantaire's smile and the curl of his hair when he and Combeferre run into a bunch of demons on their way back to the Institute, because _of course they run into demons, that's just how life works_. Of course it's nothing they haven't seen and/or fought before and they deal with them in a few precise movements, but it's irritating nevertheless.

 

"You really liked him, didn't you," Combeferre says, looking up at Enjolras from the _iratze_ he's drawing on him. The blond can't help but clench his teeth, since his hand _actually hurts_ from accidentally slamming it against the wall (that's just how he is, graceful in combat, a drunk mess in normal circumstances). "You don't usually give them your number."

 

"How did you- you know what, I don't wanna hear that. Yeah, he was nice. Infuriating, but I wanna talk to him again. Plus, he's a ten even without stripping, I'm hooked."

 

"You're sure he'd be interested? Sure, you talked for almost two hours, but don't get your hopes up." There's no mocking in his _parabatai_ 's voice, only sincerity and concern.

 

"He's a Classics major, Ferre. And he listens to Frank Ocean. Trust me, I know what I'm about."

 

"Whatever, just don't stay up all night texting him, I need you on your feet in the morning, for practice and help with the kids."

 

With a nod and a smile, Enjolras is gone to his room, but the light doesn't switch off for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) **COMMENTS AND KUDOS KEEP WRITERS MOTIVATED!!!!!!!**
> 
> 2) the title is in latin and says seize the night
> 
> 3) my tumblr is [ euphra-sie ](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com)
> 
> 4) im becoming way too invested in this au bye
> 
> 5) an _iratze_ is a healing mark/rune! and the sight rune is usually on the left or right hand!


End file.
